


Something to Believe In

by CynicalModerate



Series: Effects & Consequences of a New God [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 6x22, Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalModerate/pseuds/CynicalModerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Souls of Purgatory are his, filling him and granting him power he could never have dreamed of. The world, in all its broken nature, is finally revealed to him. Creation needs a God who is there - He will be that God. 6x22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Believe In

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose if any of you have been to my FF.net account you've already read these. But if you haven't...well, I've decided to share a series of drabble-ishes with you based around 6x22. The finale was awesome and depressing, and I totally saw it coming. The day after I wrote this and I don't know, it was cathartic writing I guess. As I work on the next chapter of Exquisite Agony and Supernatural AUs, you'll get these every other day. I've talked too much now. Enjoy, let me know what you think.

_"Where once a tyrant had to wish that his subjects had but one common neck that he might strangle them all at once, all he has to do now is to 'educate the people' so that they will have but one common mind to delude." ~ Richard Mitchell_

The Souls roiled and burned inside him, filling him to the brim and making him feel like he was going to burst. He thought for a moment he might die, that their evil and sheer magnitude would suffocate and obliterate any and all part of him, and that he would never be able to accomplish what he needed to do. It would be here, at the end of all things, alone and overwhelmed by these Souls of things long past he would die.

In that moment, he had such regrets.

But as the memories flooded him and the oppressive filling reached its peak, something gave way –a sickening squelch sounded in his ears and the release of the pressure. He felt the Souls shift, change, boil and then settle. There was a panic when he realized what was happening, what they were doing. The Souls sunk into the flesh of his vessel, the meat and blood screaming in protest as the burning spread and organic matter was consumed to feed a long suffering hunger. Deeper than that, reaching into the purely energy, purely spiritual form that was the real him, he felt the Souls brush against that vulnerable and soft part of him. His Grace fluttered in shock and response, and that was all that was needed.

The evil and resentment of the Souls seized their chance and flooded his Grace, mixing and caressing, the sensation revolting and erotic at the same time as the intense wrongness of the Souls merged with his Grace. He felt transformation take hold, felt the sheer Power they granted his Grace, the tainting edge spreading until there was no discernable beginning of where the Souls and Grace met.

It was done, then.

Everything he sought was now within his grasp.

He could end this war, end the cycle of death of hopelessness with a thought.

He could end Raphael's rule and plans before he could condemn the world to death.

Something stirred, the Souls' whispering with the lightness of his Grace.

But did it end there? Was this really the end? Heaven was in shambles and the world, the earth with its entire broken and faithless people, it needed to be fixed. The whole of Creation needed a savior, a God who was there…

He never had anyone to believe in him, he realized that now. He never had the faith of others – only his own, and that had been given to people who truly never cared about him in the first place. His brothers…petty, capricious, vindictive, spoiled, weak, faithless,  _sheep_. They never believed in him, not truly.

He took a deep breath, closing eyes for a moment that saw so much more now.

And the Winchesters…

The world needed faith, the world needed a God to see and follow. The flock needed a shepherd.

He had believed in the world, in the brothers, in God – his Father, and maybe in the Host…but no more. He couldn't believe in these things.

Yes…the world needed faith.

He would give them something to believe in now, give them faith. And they would bow, and they would serve, and the songs that had once filled Heaven in honour of his Father would now be sung for him.

The Souls, his Grace, murmured in approval.

He was God now, His Will, His Kingdom, His Name.

On Earth as it would be in Heaven.

Castiel, angel no more, servant and son abandoned, turned and opened eyes that saw the fallen world before Him.

So broken, so faithless.

He would give it something to believe in.

With a flutter that sounded of thunder, the God of the Coming World went to meet His children.


End file.
